


Lazy Cabin Mornings

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Spooning, long johns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Ray can definitely get used to waking up next to Fraser like this <3





	Lazy Cabin Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I used one of [Kibbitzer](https://kibbitzer.deviantart.com/) ([Kibbi](http://kibbi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)'s "reference sheets" as inspiration for the pose :)


End file.
